masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hydra
Hydra was a extremist group doubling as a mercenary organization in the . Originating from colonies in the Terminus, Hydra was created by secessionists in an attempt to start a full-scale rebellion of Terminus colonies from the central Systems Alliance. Notable Members *Vance Cross *Ignacio Price *Erin Staine *Conrad Peebles Background Hydra was formed in 2186 CE by Vance Cross, a man who managed to be ousted from both the and . Cross swore vengeance against both factions and would use the human colonists of the Terminus Systems to get it, as he knew he could easily manipulate their anger at the Alliance into something more aggressive. Cross traveled to various locations across the galaxy, recruiting anyone that would join him in his campaign against the Alliance and Cerberus. Not long after, Hydra would be born as one of the galaxy's leading terrorist cells. Equipment Weaponry For cost reasons, most of Hydra's equipment is either cheap or stolen. The majority of Hydra uses out-of-date, hunting weaponry which appears bulky and unwieldy rather than the streamlined military-grade weapons that their enemies possess. Very few Hydra personnel have upscale weaponry but those who do either stole the equipment from a supply depot or bought it themselves, which isn't easy for most of the poor people who join the organization. Standard *P-12 Arrowhead * *L-9 Cricket *Mark 5 Grenade Advanced * * * Uniform Money is less of an issue when it comes to combat armor as armor is known to be relatively cheaper than weapons. Armored Hydra personnel usually wear light or medium armor though heavy armored units do exist. Their defenses are minimal as they are only equipped with light barriers and thin armor, however, they are very mobile on the battlefield. Though Hydra has the money to pay for armor, they encourage most of their members to wear civilian clothing to blend in with the regular populace of any given Alliance colony and use guerrilla warfare to it's fullest advantage. Standard * * * Advanced * * * Vehicles Hydra uses a number of different vehicles, employing basically anything they can get their hands on. Most of their vehicles are civilian cars and trucks which have been modified with bulletproof glass, armor plating, and upgraded specs. They managed to steal two Alliance cargo ships carrying military-grade vehicles, leading to them gaining a total of 15 and 5 . They've purchased numerous and Clunkers for fairly cheap and they've made off with dozens of from a small Alliance depot. In terms of spacecraft, all of their vessels are of commercial origin -- being either straight-up or refitted equipped for combat. Either way, none of their ships can even stand very long against an Alliance frigate in a straight-up fight, let alone a cruiser. Funding Hydra gets it's funding from criminal activity such as prostitution, slave trading, drug dealing, and money laundering. Hydra is also well-known in the Terminus Systems and as an accomplished mercenary organization. Assassinations, piracy, and high-profile bodyguard jobs have managed to put more than 8.5 Million credits in the organizations pocket every six months and an additional 7 Million credits from the other activities. Effective investing and budgeting ensures that the organization only sees an increase in profits. Troop Varieties *Hydra Guerrilla *Hydra Commando *Hydra Sharpshooter *Hydra Vanguard Category:Factions